Warrior builds
This page lists the standard warrior builds, of which many have several variants (personalized builds), but the idea is the same. Get the same key talents and everything else is left to be personalized with the player's style. If you are having trouble deciding, look to other 70 warriors for spec advice or look up a well know warrior on the WoW armory to see what works best. Note: Do not post personalized builds unless they are dramatically different than an existing or popular build. Selecting Your Talent Tree Warriors have the choice of three talent trees: Arms, Fury and Protection. Arms is known for Mortal Strike and Bladestorm which makes it popular for PvP along with Improved Hamstring. Fury is known for Titan's Grip and has higher sustainable single target damage than Arms making it popular for PvE DPS. Protection is the tanking tree. The introduction of Shockwave as part of WotLK has increased a Warrior's ability to simultaneously tank multiple targets. Arms Warriors use one 2H weapon, whereas Fury Warriors duel wield 2H weapons. Protection Warriors use one 1H weapon and a shield. Leveling Builds Protection Until your warrior has Shield Slam at level 40, Protection will definitely be slower than Arms or Fury, and probably will continue to be until he picks up Sword and Board at level 55-58. Also, warriors have all their essential tanking abilities until level 50, when Devastate is available. Warriors are viable tanks in any spec until at least level 60, but if you don't wish to respec while leveling or don't want to level both 1-handed and 2-handed skills, this guide should help: * - Fundamental tanking build ** Levels 10-14 : Definitely get Improved Bloodrage. Shield Specialization is good, especially if you want to grind with a 1-hander and shield to avoid building those weapon skills up in addition to a 2-hander. Improved Thunder Clap is only good if you plan on tanking lots of instances as you level, but don't use it while grinding unless you're getting beat by multiple foes. Slower enemy swings = less rage & fewer avoided swings = slower grinding. ** Levels 15-19 : Getting Glyph of Revenge would be wise if you're using mostly Defensive Stance. Battle Stance may prove more productive since it allows Overpower and doesn't have a damage penalty, at least until you fill up those avoidance talents. Incite is good for Heroic Strike and the occasional Thunderclap when tanking. Put 2 points into Shield Specialization. ** Levels 20-24 : 2/2 Improved Revenge is next because you'll be using it to do most of your damage in the early levels. After picking up 2/2 Shield Mastery, put your last point for this tier into Anticipation or Shield Specialization, if you still have room, to up your Revenge openings. ** Levels 25-29 : Use the next few levels to finish out Anticipation. Last Stand and Improved Thunder Clap are good candidates for you last point, but only if you've finished out your avoidance talents. ** Levels 30-34 : Definitely grab Concussion Blow, a great tool for dealing damage and interrupting. Gag Order won't show it's usefulness until Shield Slam is available at 40, but remains a good choice at these levels. If you haven't finished out Shield Specialization or Anticipation, do that. Otherwise, finishing Improved Thunder Clap will prove useful for tanking. ** Level 35-60 : The rest of the talents fall into place from here on. Pick up everything except for Safeguard and possibly Vigilance. Your grind will be a little slow, even after picking up Devastate, until Sword and Board is available at level 55, when you become a shield-slamming powerhouse. Open with Charge, Devastate, and Demoralizing Shout if you want to take less damage. From there, you'll your hierarchy of attacks is Shield Slam > Revenge > free Heroic Strike + Devastate. If you have spare rage, use Heroic Strike, or Shockwave and Concussion Blow if you have a LOT of rage. For your 20 more talent points, consider Armored to the Teeth, Cruelty, Deflection, or Improved Heroic Strike for faster grinding. There are several other talents that will improve tanking, like Improved Demoralizing Shout, Booming Voice, or any of the Protection talents you may have left unfilled. Puncture makes Devastate more useful, and Last Stand is a great panic button. *http://www.wowdb.com/talent.aspx?id=1#::ef29e3f2e2fe2fe6fe2fefe5fe2f23 Dubh's Pre-Raid Fury *The point of this build is leveling, both in and out of instance. The first step while leveling will be to get down the fury tree to Titan's Grip as quickly as possible. Your next step will be to obtain Incite. In what specific order this is done matters little and is all preference, but once Improved Cleave and Improved Whirlwind are obtained, along with Incite, your mutli-mob damage will skyrocket. Perfect for protadin or DK tanks in instance, being able to dps 2-4 foes at once, while having a 20% higher chance of critting with Cleave thanks to Rampage as well. *For single-mob DPS it is wise to use Slam Bloodthirst and Whirlwind in whatever order suits you best, using Heroic Strike as well when necissary. With patch 3.0.8 Heroic Strike, Bloodthirst and Whirlwind can all now proc instant slams for increased single-target damage. *Many fury DPS go for Two-Handed Weapon Specialization and Impale, both great talents, but far more useful when in endgame, as the high-end damage really gets a change from those abilities, whereas while leveling they are not felt quite so much. Tactical Mastery, Booming Voice and Improved Heroic Strike can all help with those times where you are low on rage, and Improved Berserker Rage will net you 20 rage while not being hit, and up to a full bar while under attack. *All in all, the spec is wonderful for leveling, particularly level 50 to 80, respeccing to a more cookie-cutter fury DPS build once items which get the most from two-handed and impale are obtained. Be warned, however, that too high of a crit % can draw a lot of aggro off warriors, bears and even DKs if there are multiple mobs and your cleave and whirlwind manage to hit the wrong ones. Try to stick with below 35% critical percentage while unbuffed, and try for hit, attack power and haste if crit is already very high. Haste on "next attack" skills can be wonderful. Level 80 Builds Note: Do not post builds unless they are dramatically different than builds listed below. Do not delete other's builds. Arms *Blade Storm with Piercing Howl(PvP) (57/14/0) *Arena build for 2v2 and 3v3 (54/17/0) *Arms PVE build (54/17/0) - By Digglet of Turalyon EU. Focuses on maximising DPS with bleeds, overpower and execute. Fury *Weekend's Fury PvE Raiding Variation w/ Bloodsurge (18/53/0) **'Rotation:' (Bloodrage>Berserker Rage)>WW>BT>Slam(if BT crits)>Heroic Throw>HS>Battle Shout>Demoralizing Shout>''Battle Stance>Rend>Thunderclap>Overpower if it procs>'Beserker Stance rinse and repeat>Battle Stance after Rend has dispelled off of mob/boss. ***Rotation requires practice but keeps the global cooldown moving a long and when each move is accessed by the time you return the cooldown will be finished. Rage should not be a big issue. I've incorporated Bloodsurge because from experience I've had high crit ratio with a Bloodsurge Slam. **'''Glyphs: Major: Glyph of Heroic Strike, Glyph of Rending, Glyph of Whirlwind. Minor: Glyph of Battle, Glyph of Bloodrage, Glyph of Thunder Clap. **Precision, Two-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior talent) and 1 point in Weapon Mastery (warrior talent) is utilized for very high hit chance and damage . Fury warriors after patch 3.0.8 will become even more viable at melee DPS due to the 5% hit penatly being removed from Titans Grip **'Notes:' Macros and key binding will be powerful tools. Bloodrage and Berserker Rage should be used often, try to not use them when you are about to switch stances, it will be a waste of cooldown and rage. Enrage (warrior talent) is often overlooked by many raiding guilds, but it gives all melee and spellcasters within range a large dps boost. Death Wish and Recklessness are used at player's discretion. Warriors have stances so you can utilize a variety of spells during a fight, I highly reccomend no matter what build you choose to analyze the best route for maximizing damage or threat. Always remember your role in a raid/instance, when there are no other warriors, or the tank is a non-warrior tank, use your Sunder Armor, Demoralizing Shout, and Thunder Clap these abilities will go a long way regardless of the raid/instance. *Elgrun's AoE? Fury PvE Raiding **'Notes:' This spec works best if you have a paladin with Improved Blessing of Might because this spec dose not have Commanding Presence but with Ret paladins putting out the kind of dps that they are its fairly common to find one in a 25 man. This spec also misses out on Weapon Mastery and if you have a decent amount of expertise and a weapon chain on your weapon this is a negligible talent. **'Glyphs:' Glyph of Whirlwind, Glyph of Cleaving, and Glyph of Execution these are the important ones. **'How To's:' Real simple play style of spamming Bloodthirst, Whirlwind, on BT crits Slam, and Cleave to dump your rage (i tend to be spamming this and still have enough rage to BT and WW).Don't be afraid to cleave tanks now have so much TPS that its difficult for a fury warrior to pull off any tank Take note of using Death Wish when ever you feel that you can, the 5% increased damage is not enough to strain the healers beyond there limits. *Unstoppable PvE Build (18/53/0) **Rage generation is not an issue and this is by far the best dps build I have found using the Rotation Recklessness-BT-WW-Slam(With or Without Proc to reset the rotation) With a Heroic Strike in there when above 50 Rage. Huge amounts of damage with this PvE build. *PvE Raiding Build w/ Bloodsurge (18/53/0) **Precision (Warrior talent) and Weapon Mastery (warrior talent) create maximum hit chance. *PvE Raiding Build w/out Bloodsurge (18/51/2) **Since Slam is not effective on many bosses regardless of cast time, it is dropped in favor of Improved Execute & Improved Bloodrage. **Tactical Mastery, Improved Charge & Improved Bloodrage create maximum rage generation. **Rotation: Execute>BT>WW(If Rage>50)>Heroic Throw>HS. **Two-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior talent) chosen in favor of Armored to the Teeth. Six % damage > 2-3% AP. **Glyphs: Heroic Strike, Execution, Whirlwind. Minor: Battle, Bloodrage, Charge *Titan's Grip without Unbridled Wrath by Snowlord of Thrall (19/52/0) **Armored to the Teeth and Booming Voice chosen in favor of Unbridled Wrath for maximum AP and shout duration. **Rotation: BT>Slam if BT crits>WW>Repeat(HS if rage is above 55). *Titan's Grip without 2H Weapons Specialization (17/54/0) ** Rotation of BT>Slam if BT crits>WW>Repeat(HS if rage is above 55) **Feedback: Choosing Armored to the Teeth over Two-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior talent) makes no sense. Protection Getting Started *These 28 talent points are in most tanking builds. (5/0/23) **All 7th-11th tier Protection talents are a must except Safeguard. **This leaves eight elective points that must be used within the Protection Tree. ***Improved Spell Reflection, Improved Disarm and Gag Order can be selected to increase defensive abilities. ***Improved Thunder Clap and Puncture can be selected to reduced the rage cost of abilities. ***Incite and One-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior) and can be selected for improved offense and threat generation. Note that One-Handed Weapon Specialization (Warrior) increases all damage dealt while wielding one-handed weapons, not just damage dealt with a one-handed weapon, thus increasing all threat generated by 10%. Off Spec Talent Points *After Deflection is selected, you have 15 elective talent points. **Maximum Health. ***Commanding Presence is helpful for raid boss tanking. **Maximum Rage Generation. ***Improved Charge, Tactical Mastery, Anger Management and Improved Bloodrage creates additional rage. **Alternatively, you can select Protection Talents not already selected. Full Builds *PvE Build by Tuskeron of Uldaman (12/5/51) **Does about 1.2-1.5k DPS and holds threat well with multiple target mobs. Glyph of Devastate, Glyph of Sunder Armor, and Glyph of Blocking are recommended with this build. Rotation should have Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap, and Concussion Blow. Cleave and Rend are recommended on mobs with more than 4 targets once threat is established on skull (your main target). Uses Iron Will *Raid Boss Tanking Build by Tristan of Aerie Peak (5/15/51). **Uses Improved Demoralizing Shout and Commanding Presence. *High Threat, Improved Offensive Ability Build by Tristan of Aerie Peak (16/4/51). **Rotation-no-order: Heroic Strike, Revenge, Shield Slam, Devastate, Thunderclap *Generic increased threat and mitigation, with Impale and Armored to the Teeth (12/3/52) +4. **Most builds seem to place 2 points in cruelty, and a point in each of concussion blow and vigilance, giving an all round potent tanking build of (12/5/54) *PvP Build by Besitzen of Illidan/Akama (12/8/51) **Maximizes damage with Improved Revenge, Improved Disarm, and Gag Order. Also increases crit chance Cruelty, crit damage Impale, and attack power Armored to the Teeth. Level 70 Builds * Warrior builds/Level 70 Level 60 Builds * Warrior Builds pre-TBC External links * Builds taken from US armory and sorted by popularity * Official Website's Warrior Page * Official Website's Warrior Forum * Fortifications: A Warrior Reference Guide Shows various builds focused more on the Protection tree. Category:Guides Category:Warriors Category:Talents Category:Warrior talents